


Own Worst Enemy

by maraudersaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Era, M/M, Potions, Potions Class, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: Sirius and Severus must brew a potion together. Too bad Severus is his own worst enemy.





	Own Worst Enemy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiertorata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiertorata/gifts).



> Written for Rarepair_Shorts Summer Wishlist Event 2018. Prompt: Slytherin character A tries to seduce character B to help them with studies/something else.
> 
> Kiertorata, I hope you like it! <3

Severus couldn’t help staring at Black.

He hated himself every time he did it. He felt like a knob, like a traitor. He felt like a desperate girl.

They hated each other. _Of course_ they hated each other. Severus imagined slicing his throat and watching him bleed out. As Black gurgled and shook, Severus would smile and say, “Oh, no, you’re staining the carpet.”

He also imagined kissing Black. It made him close his eyes and grit his teeth. _Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ he’d think. He wondered what Black’s cock looked like. He wondered what it’d feel like in his hand.

_Stop._

Sometimes Severus was his own worst enemy. 

Slughorn was a real beast. He deserved to be hung up by his toes and thrashed.

“Stop your whinging,” he ordered, mustache twitching. “It’s only a two day brew.”

The seventh years all groaned. A two day brew was utter torture this close to the end of term. They all just wanted to go home.

Severus glared at Black. “If I didn’t care about my marks, I would've already punched you in the face.”

“Is that a promise?” Black muttered.

Severus yanked his bag over his shoulder. “Meet me in the toilets on the third floor at seven. Don’t be late.”

“Can’t wait,” Black said, laughing.

Severus fretted about their meeting for the rest of the day. He went over everything he’d say and tried to come up with harsh rebuttals for whatever taunts Black threw his way. 

He should just forget about Black and brew the potion by himself. No, that wouldn’t work. Somehow, Slughorn always knew when partners didn’t work together and he marked them down severely. 

When seven rolled around, Severus was weak in the knees. He paced the small room, wishing he could jump from a window or drown himself in a toilet.

The door opened. Black stood some distance away, his wand in hand. “I won’t hesitate to curse you if you try anything funny.”

Severus rolled his eyes. “I’m surprised you came alone. Potter’s not hiding up your arse?”

“No, we’re saving that for later.” Black strode closer, all confidence. His eyes were a striking shade of blue. The prick.

Severus backed away. “Come any closer and I’ll rip your bollocks off.”

“With your bare hands or -- ?” Black laughed.

“This is ridiculous! It’s impossible to work with you!” 

“Then let’s not do it. I don’t care if I get a bad mark.”

“Of course,” Severus muttered. 

In the corner was Severus’ cauldron filled with water. He started up the fire with his wand and produced jars of Silkworms and Emperor Scorpions. 

“Do you know what we do with these?”

Black faked a frown. “Eat them?”

Severus floated a small knife to him and one of the jars. “The worms need to be crushed, the scorpions need to be dismembered. We will only be using their tails. I won’t tolerate any mistakes.”

“Yes, Mum,” Black said. He began slicing the scorpions on the stone floor. Severus watched his hands. They looked nice wrapped around the small knife. They’d look even better wrapped around something else.

Severus took a deep breath and got to work on the prep for the plant ingredients. He delicately made ribbons of the Slipper Orchids and Groundsel Bush. When he looked up, Black was staring at him.

“What?”

Black shrugged. “I was just wondering how you get anything done with that nose in the way. It’s almost holding the knife for you.”

“Say another word and you’ll regret it.”

“What are you gonna do? _Sneeze on me?_ ”

Severus added the plants to the cauldron and stirred clockwise three times. “One day I will shut you up for good. Give me the insects.”

Black brought over the insects. He dropped them into Severus’ outstretched hand. Severus wished their fingers would brush.

After the inclusion of the worms and scorpions, the potion turned a bright shade of green. 

“Stick your wand in the cauldron and help me stir.”

“Forty clockwise, right?” Black said.

“Wow, you actually read the textbook.”

Black winked a him. “Only for you.”

Severus felt his face warm. Fuck. He shifted closer to Black, letting their shoulders touch. Two could play this game. “I like the way you hold your wand.”

“I have practice holding a lot of things.”

_Don’t look at him. He only wants to rile you up._

Severus watched them stir. “Not too fast. We don’t want the potion bubbling over.”

“I think you need to show me how to do it.”

Head lowered, he covered Black’s hand with his own. They stirred together; Black trembled slightly.

“You like this.” Severus smirked.

“No way.”

Severus dragged his other hand over Black’s chest, watching for his reaction. Black closed his eyes. Encouraged, Severus moved lower until his fingers brushed Black’s groin. He was hard. 

Severus snatched his hand away. “You -- you --”

“Shut up,” Black said. 

“I can’t believe it!”

“This is so stupid. I’m leaving.” Black headed for the door, but Severus rushed ahead to block him. 

“You’re not fucking running away.”

Black pointed his wand at him. “If you don’t get out of my way, I’ll curse you.” He was breathing hard, and his eyes were large in panic. 

“I love it when a bloke threatens me.” Severus batted his eyes.

Black blushed. He gritted his teeth. “Shut up.”

“But, _Sirius_ , don’t you want to kiss me?”

Black shoved him against the door and pressed his wand to his throat. “If you tell anyone about this, I will murder you.”

“Murder me? I thought only Death Eaters were evil enough to take lives.”

“You’re the one who touched me first!”

“I was just joking. I wasn’t the one getting _hard_.”

Black kissed him. It was awkward, their mouths not properly lined up. Severus didn’t care. He moaned without thinking. 

“I knew it,” Black whispered.

“I hate you.” Severus dragged him back into the kiss. Their lips moved together, softening up. Black angled his head and licked into his mouth. Severus clutched at him and thought: _He’s kissed loads of people._

Severus jerked away. “I’m not keeping this secret.”

“Yes, you will.” Black kissed him again, and this time he touched Severus through his robes. “You like it too,” he murmured.

“Fuck,” Severus said, shaking. He tried to move away, but Black pressed his palm and _rubbed_.

“Does that feel good?”

“Oh, _fuck_.” 

For one blissful moment, Severus gave into it. He thrust into Black’s hand, stifling a groan. Then he imagined Avery or Mulciber finding out about this, and shoved Black so hard he fell to the ground.

“What the hell, Snape?” Black tried to get up but Severus pointed his wand at him.

Severus trembled. He gulped, trying to find the words. “If you tell anyone about this, I will hunt you down. I will turn you over to the Dark Lord and watch as Regulus slowly tortures you to death.”

Black gaped at him. Then something shifted in his expression, and he smiled. “So . . . do you still want me to help with the potion?”

Severus stormed from the toilet. Sod the potion. Sod this school. In a month, his marks wouldn’t matter. In a month, he could finally begin claiming what was rightfully his.


End file.
